ToASession010
Day 57. It's the 20th of Eleasis in the year of the purple dragons. You're waking up from your long rest and getting ready to head south towards Port Castigliar. It's probably 80 miles away, and past a dangerous area, according to your map. You're also on the look out for ghoul heads and massive footprints that don't look like they belong here. If you'd like to chat before starting your day, perhaps about the giant rotting zombie tyrannosaurus puking zombies you saw last night, feel free. Otherwise, pace, foraging, repellent? PM Edgar: "What a way for a zombie to make an entrance." PM Kelania: "Are those a part of the ecosystem too here?" PM Sassk: Sassk nods slowly, "Great Rex was choking on the dead. We should be careful." PM DM: Azaka: "Undead come in all types." She tilts her head towards Sassk. "He is right. Keep our eyes open as we pass through the jungles here." PM Edgar: ((n,r)) PM Sassk: (normal, forage, repellent.) PM Kelania: "Hopefully the undead Kelania Kineherd remains an elusive species..." PM Kelania: (n,r) PM DM: The weather's bright and sunny with scattered showers. Maybe that's why you realize you were slightly off track today. You didn't really lose any time though, and you get back on your way with no further issue. PM DM: Can I get Perception checks, please? PM Kelania: (22) PM Sassk: ((19)) PM Edgar: ((0, crit fail )) PM Edgar: ((oof)) PM Sassk: (Pretty sure that means your eyes fell out.) PM Edgar: :dizzy_face: PM DM: Well Edgar doesn't see anything... but there's not really anything TO see anyway. You do, however, manage to find a place to sleep for the night. PM Sassk: (Can I roll for foraging?) PM DM: Yes, sorry. Foragers roll your Survival checks. PM Sassk: ((8)) PM Kelania: (for clarification, should sassk have rolled that perception check?) PM Kelania: (if he was foraging) PM DM: Yes, that was unrelated to encounters. PM DM: But if it were encounter-related, no. PM DM: Azaka did manage to find 7 pounds of food which is enough to get your group through without using rations. PM Sassk: Sassk thanks Azaka and happily eats what she found. PM Sassk: (I'll cast goodberry before we sleep regardless.) Day 58 8:16 PM] DM: Ok. Your rest is somehow uninterrupted and you wake up ready to face the day. Day 58. 21st of Eleasis, 70ish miles from Port Castigliar. Pace, foraging, repellent? PM Kelania: (normal, repellent) PM Sassk: (normal, forage, repellent.) PM Edgar: ((normal, r)) PM DM: Ok. Heavy rain today, so perception checks are at disadvantage at long distances and missile weapon ranges are halved. PM Kelania: "Does this place also have some sort of rain curse we could heroically solve?" PM Sassk: Sassk looks at Kel strangely. "Water from the sky is a blessing. Without water, we all die." PM Edgar: "Yes, but does it have to be this much." PM Sassk: Sassk stands under a large leaf and lets water pour down into his mouth. PM DM: Perception checks from everyone but Sassk, please. PM Kelania: (10) PM Edgar: ((13)) PM DM: I should have specified at disadvantage, but I think those are low enough.... PM Sassk: (lol harsh.) PM DM: Unfortunately, Sassk doesn't realize that behind those wide leaves, a deadly yellow flower lies in wait. And as it creeps forward and tries to touch him, I need the rest of everyone to roll initiative. PM Edgar: ((16)) PM Edgar: ((actually, 13)) PM Sassk: ((6)) PM DM: Luckily, Sassk is fine because the flower is not very agile. But @Kelania now has the go-ahead to take care of business as she sees this flower attempt to stick its petals in Sassk's face.... and then hears the moaning that she'd once thought was the wind coming closer through the heavy downpour. PM Sassk: Sassk hisses at the flower attacking him. PM Kelania: Kelania simply does the usual: a graceful arrow drawn back and then flung at the flower. PM Kelania: (12a, 10d) PM DM: It is a flower and very easy to hit. She manages to get it right in the petal pocket and a poof of pollen erupts from the impact. PM Kelania: She then moves besides Edgar and Sassk. EOT PM Sassk: (First zombie to move into my halo of spores, I'll use my reaction to hit him.) PM DM: Some of the zombies become visible as they stumble through the rain and greenery towards the party. PM DM: @Edgar PM Edgar: ((i'll attack the plant)) PM Edgar: ((21a, 13d)) PM DM: Slash! Some of the flower's petals and leaves flutter to the ground. PM Edgar: ((eot)) PM DM: More of the zombies stumble forward, one of them taking a quick trip down from the ledge above you, but he's prone and won't be able to close until next round. PM DM: @Sassk ! PM Sassk: Sassk hisses at the flower that is lashing out at him, baring his teeth, and attempting to bite it. (Bonus action, Hungry Jaws.) PM Sassk: (17a, 3p) PM DM: Not a lot of damage, but it'll do. PM Sassk: (Gives me a little temp hp.) Sassk tears out a mouthful of petals and then spits them to the ground. Holding his staff high he calls out in the rain in Draconic, "Grow!" (Action, cast Spike Growth.) PM Sassk: (Need a 20ft. radius.) PM Sassk: (There looks good.) The undergrowth explodes as vines and creepers reach up, grabbing at the zombies as they shamble forward. PM DM: Ok! PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: Azaka will take two shots at the one coming close to her before moving away. They both impact, but it only now looks hurt. She skirts around it for a better vantage point. PM DM: A zombie enters Sassk's spores. PM Sassk: (Reaction spores plz.) PM Sassk: (CON save or take 1 damage lol.) PM Sassk: (DC 13.) PM DM: It saved. lol PM DM: It brings its own spore and flower encrusted hand down on Sassk for a critical hit and deals 8 bludgeoning damage to him. PM Edgar: :grimacing: PM Sassk: (Oof.) PM DM: The flower releases spores of its own and I need the three of you to roll a Wisdom save. PM Sassk: (23) PM Sassk: (Wisdom of the crayfish.) PM Edgar: ((7)) PM Kelania: (20) PM DM: Edgar is charmed by the flower and wants to move closer... though he can't actually do so anyway. PM DM: Another zombie tumbles down the hill and it is @Kelania 's turn. PM Edgar: "What a magnificent specimen...." PM DM: I need 4d4 and 6d4 damage, Sassk PM Sassk: (7, 14) PM Kelania: Kelania fires an arrow at the zombie to her east. PM Kelania: (18a, 10d) PM DM: That'll hit and it looks hurt. PM DM: 4d4 please, Sassk? PM Sassk: (12) PM DM: After tearing gouges into its legs, another zombie closes (reaction spores if you like) and takes a swipe at Edgar. PM Sassk: (Already used my reaction.) PM Sassk: (I believe it refreshes on my turn.) PM DM: That is 5 bludgeoning damage. PM DM: You're right. I thought it happened before your turn. PM DM: 6d4 Sassk? PM DM: And 8d4. PM Sassk: (15, 21) PM DM: Two more zombies are looking rough. PM DM: @Edgar ! You lose your turn trying to make out with a flower, but you can try to make another wisdom save. PM Sassk: Sassk hisses at Edgar, "Bite! Not kiss!" PM Edgar: ((15)) PM DM: Edgar is uncharmed, but has lost his turn. PM Edgar: "Cossette...where...did you go...." PM DM: I take it back. You were uncharmed by the attack. Take your turn. Flower to the south, zombie to the northeast. PM Edgar: ((i'll attack the flower 23a, 11d)) PM DM: The flower is hurt. PM DM: Another zombie takes a swipe at Sassk and does 3 damage. PM DM: But he gets revenge on a small, halfling sized zombie to the north with 8d4 damage. PM Sassk: (I need concentration check for growth.) PM DM: Go for it. PM Sassk: (Before that damage to half-zombie.) PM DM: DC 10 PM Sassk: (Damn 8.) PM DM: Oh no! PM DM: The growth fades as Sassk gets pummeled in the nose and he sneezes. PM DM: The very wounded zombie shambles towards Azaka and fails to hit her. PM DM: Then another swipes at Edgar, but misses. You're quickly becoming surrounded. PM DM: Halfling zombie to halfling, Kel takes 7 bludgeoning damage. PM DM: And then it is Sassk's turn. PM Sassk: Sassk sees the situation becoming dire and holds his staff high as it turns black with mold and rot. The orange translucent spores floating around the area turn an angry red as they swirl in and around the attackers. (Action, Symbiotic Entity.) PM Sassk: Sassk hisses at the zombies and bares his teeth. PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: Awesome. Ok. Azaka will go ahead and attack at disadvantage instead of taking an AOO- and the first zombie falls. Then she'll fire another at the one that hit Kel for 9 damage. PM Sassk: (I'll spore the first zombie to take a turn in my zone.) PM DM: Another miss against Sassk, go ahead. PM Sassk: (DC 13 CON or 3 damage.) PM DM: It did save. PM Sassk: (Roger.) PM DM: The flower fails to suck face with your scaly self. PM Sassk: More hisses. PM DM: @Kelania ! PM DM: You are in melee with three zombies. PM Kelania: She'll take a shot at the zombie that Azaka just hit. PM Kelania: (24a, 5d) PM Kelania: (with disadvantage :wink:) PM Sassk: (lol nice.) PM DM: Ok! PM Kelania: (eot!) PM DM: We've got another miss against Edgar, though barely, and another miss against Kel. PM DM: Aaaand another miss for Edgar. PM DM: And then it's his turn! PM Edgar: ((attacking the flower again, 10a, 12d)) PM DM: That will still hit! PM DM: It's looking pretty bad. PM DM: That said... Sassk takes another critical hit from the zombie to the south for 11 damage. PM Sassk: A plume of red spores scatter in the air as Sassk cries out in pain. PM DM: Another miss for Kel. PM DM: A heavy fist smacks Edgar for 6 damage. PM DM: Another miss for Kel. This is ridiculous. PM Sassk: (We need the luck.) PM DM: @Sassk ! PM Sassk: Sassk spins his black staff high, collecting red spores as it moves through the angry cloud. (Bonus action Shillelagh, action attack whichever zombie is in my range and looks most hurt.) PM Sassk: (crit fail attack lol.) PM Sassk: (a6, d14) PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: That will not hit, unfortunately. PM Sassk: (First zombie to act in my spores will get my reaction damage.) PM DM: Azaka sticks two arrows into another zombie near Kel. PM DM: Go ahead and roll your dice, Sassk. PM DM: Or don't, cause it saved. PM Sassk: (Tough bastards.) PM DM: BUT it missed you. 9:30 PM] Sassk: Hisses. PM DM: The flower finally hits Sassk and... this might be it for him... 14 psychic damage. PM Sassk: (Ouch, but nope. I had temp HP from the bite and Symbiotic Entity.) PM DM: Four damage to Kel from another zombie. PM DM: But then it's her turn. PM Kelania: (yeesh, I better start using my toys) PM Sassk: (Ya, that growth going down hurt us bad.) PM Kelania: First, Kel's going to fire an arrow at the plant. PM Kelania: (14a, 9d) PM DM: It staggers a bit, but is still barely holding on. PM Sassk: (Oh, and since I just lost my temp HP, my Entity goes down.) The red spores relax and turn orange again. PM Kelania: I trust one of you to finish that off. I'll use action surge to fire an arrow at the zombie to the southwest of Sassk, using goading attack. PM Kelania: (one sec, roll20's being weird for me) PM Kelania: (25 a, 8 d) PM DM: Pretty sure it failed the check, but what's the DC? PM Kelania: (14) PM DM: It does fail. PM Kelania: (eot) PM DM: A miss for Edgar. A crit against Kel for 5 damage. PM DM: And another miss for Edgar. PM DM: @Edgar 's turn! PM Edgar: ((alright, hopefully its this flower thats causing all the problems)) PM Edgar: ((one more try)) PM Edgar: ((19a, 7d)) PM DM: The flower does indeed fall, and if you'll give me a second, we'll see if that clears the field at all. PM DM: Several of the zombies fall as the flower crumbles. The rest manage to stay alive. PM Sassk: (Nicely done.) PM DM: A miss for Sassk. A miss for Kel. Another miss for Kel. It's a good thing these guys can't hit. PM DM: @Sassk ! PM Sassk: Sassk hisses and stomps on the dead flower as Edgar finally strikes it down. "Yes! Coconut blade destroys the plants!" Laughing through the pain of the many wounds he has received the spore cloud again begins to flash bright red and swirl wickedly. (Action, Symbiotic Entity.) PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: Azaka steps forward, another arrow sticking into a zombie. PM DM: A miss for Sassk. PM DM: @Kelania ! PM Kelania: An arrow, served up to the zombie to the north, goading style! PM DM: There are four up there. Which one? PM Kelania: directly north PM Kelania: (crit fail with a 9 12d) PM Sassk: (You don't lose the die when you miss. You choose to use the maneuver after you hit. Just fyi.) PM DM: I wish a 1 didn't matter cause that would still hit, but alas. PM DM: A miss for Sassk. PM Sassk: Oh, I'll spore that one lol PM Sassk: Forgot about it. PM DM: It fails! PM DM: And a miss for Edgar. PM Sassk: (5 damage.) PM DM: Ok! Spore attack. PM Sassk: (Whichever one it was when i said it, 5 damage.) PM DM: A miss for Edgar, 6 bludgeoning for Kel... how's she doing? PM DM: And 5 bludgeoning for Edgar. PM DM: HP check? PM Kelania: (still kicking!) PM Kelania: (at 1!) PM Edgar: ((at 11)) PM Sassk: (lol nice.) PM DM: Sassk? PM Sassk: (Sorry, 23.) PM DM: @Edgar ! PM Sassk: (Including temp.) PM Edgar: ((i'll attack the one to the north of me)) PM Edgar: ((10a, 13d)) PM DM: Edgar brings down another one! PM Edgar: ((phew)) PM DM: A terrible miss from the south against Sassk. PM Edgar: ((and i'll cast Branding Smite as a bonus action)) PM DM: Ok! PM DM: That'll be for your next hit, yeah? PM Edgar: yeah PM DM: Two misses for Kel, but the third one hits for 3. PM DM: And she's unconscious. PM Kelania: (first one out!) PM DM: @Sassk ! PM Sassk: Sassk calls out as Kel falls, "Fight hard Half-Hair. The jungle demands it." Red spores enter her open mouth. (Bonus action Healing Word.) PM DM: Eeew. Kel regains how much? PM Sassk: (Why not, second level.) PM Sassk: (8 Healing to Kel.) PM DM: But she is still prone. PM Kelania: (I'm alive!) PM DM: Azaka slays one standing over Kel. PM Sassk: Wait PM Sassk: that was just my bonus action PM Sassk: (But you can certainly kill that guy first lol) PM DM: Sorry, go ahead. PM Sassk: Sassk doesn't wait to see Kel's eyes open, he knows the jungle will bring her back. He swings out with his staff at the most injured zombie in his reach. PM Sassk: (Action, staff attack with Shel.) PM Sassk: (20a, 4poi, 9b) PM DM: The one sitting between you all has a new dent in its head... but it's not enough to bring it down. PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: It, however, will attack back. And miss. PM DM: @Kelania ! PM DM: There are 5 in melee with you. PM Kelania: (how much of my movement is it to stand up?) PM DM: Half. PM Kelania: (rounded up or down 5?) PM DM: Everything rounds down unless otherwise stated. PM Kelania: Okay. Kelania stands and immediately books it, disengaging. PM Sassk: (Good call, I was going to suggest you do.) PM Kelania: (EOT) PM DM: Ok! PM DM: Four damage to Sassk! Spores, I'm guessing? PM Sassk: Sassk hisses at Edgar, "Follow Half-Hair. I will call on the jungle to hold the dead." PM Sassk: Yes please. PM Sassk: (4 damage back to him.) PM DM: Miss for Edgar and Sassk. PM DM: @Edgar ! PM Edgar: "ta gueule, we finish them here." PM Edgar: ((i'll attack the one north east of me)) PM Edgar: ((9a, 10d)) 10:13 PM] DM: That will actually hit. PM Edgar: ((ok, +7rd)) PM Sassk: (Gotta love zombies.) PM DM: And it is hurt. PM Edgar: ((did you count the branding smite bonus?)) PM DM: I did now. I was trying to decipher that lol. PM Edgar: ((k sorry, wanted to see if it would actually hit)) PM Edgar: ((so its still alive?)) PM DM: Yes. Barely. PM Edgar: ((ok, EOT)) PM DM: Miss for Sassk and for Edgar. PM DM: @Sassk ! PM Sassk: Sassk bares his teeth at Edgar, "So be it Black-Mushroom." Sassk thrusts his his staff into the ground as roots and vines reach up to grab those around him. (Action, cast Entangle. I'll need a 20ft. square DM please.) PM Sassk: (Not 20 foot radius. Just 20ft by 20ft.) PM DM: Sorry, that'll work though. The first was 25 technically. PM Sassk: (There looks good. Everything in there needs DC 13 STR save or be restrained. And everything is difficult terrain.) PM DM: Okies. PM Sassk: (12, damn just barely stuck.) PM Sassk: EoT PM Sassk: @Edgar needs one too. PM DM: Azaka manages to miss one fish in a barrel, but hits another. PM Edgar: ((DC?)) PM Sassk: (She does have adv. on restrained ones, just so you know.) PM Sassk: (13 STR.) PM Edgar: ((made it, 16)) PM Sassk: (Bueno.) PM DM: Six damage for the lizardman. PM DM: @Kelania ! PM Kelania: She fires an arrow at the zombie to the right of Sassk, going for the goad. PM Kelania: (21a 13d) PM DM: That'll work. PM Kelania: She also moves to the south PM Kelania: EOT PM DM: Three more misses. PM DM: @Edgar PM Edgar: ((i'll attack the one to the east of me)) PM Edgar: ((25a, 6d)) PM DM: Just enough to take another down. PM Edgar: "ça schlingue!" PM Edgar: ((EOT)) PM DM: Two misses. @Sassk ! PM Sassk: Sassk swings hard with his blackened staff at one of the zombies caught in the vines. (It's advantage against them but I have dis. so just a straight roll.) PM Sassk: (24a, 1poi, 4b) PM Sassk: (How is @Edgar looking health wise?) PM Edgar: ((a bit below half)) PM Edgar: ((if you plan on healing, you might wanna use it on you)) PM Sassk: (Roger.) 10:35 PM] Sassk: Sassk hisses at the zombie as the red spores explode on its body. Speaking in Draconic saying, "We all fall to the rot of the jungle. But not I on this day." (Bonus action, Healing Word on myself.) PM Sassk: (4 healing.) PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: Azaka takes down another, and for the sake of time, I think it's safe to say that you'll be successful. PM DM: The zombies are slowly whittled away and you limp away, bruised, but alive. PM Sassk: (Sweet, sweet XP!) PM Kelania: (no complaints about that here!) PM Edgar: (I can flex the hex all day, but i'll take it :ok_hand: ) PM DM: Anything you'd like to do before continuing on? PM Edgar: ((nothing to loot, right?)) PM Sassk: Sassk would inspect the bodies to see if any are fresh enough to be worth eating. PM DM: Would you like to root around in the bodies? PM DM: Give me an investigation check for loot or a survival check for food. PM Kelania: (12 inv) PM Edgar: ((2 inv)) PM Sassk: (8 Survival.) PM DM: The meat all looks pretty gnarly. Rotted. And none of the bodies are carrying anything, but you do find that they're wearing some remnants of clothes. Some is Nyanzaru in style, but some have evidence of armors or holy symbols that would be fit for Baldur's Gate or Waterdeep. PM Edgar: "Come all this way just to die. At least we have given them final peace." PM Sassk: Sassk spits out a hunk of fetid flesh. "Foreigners don't last long in the jungle." PM Kelania: "They almost gave us final peace." PM Edgar: "I intend to break some records." PM DM: Azaka: "You were nearly one of them, little Fist. How are you feeling?" PM Kelania: Kelania sighs. "I'll be fine. They would have been weak on their own but there were just so damn many." PM Sassk: Sassk sits down on a nearby stump, starts licking his wounds, and says, "Maybe we sit and tend to wounds for a moment?" PM Sassk: (Short rest?) PM Kelania: "I won't say no to that." PM Edgar: "Yes, let's do that." PM Sassk: Sassk settles in, trying to find shelter from the rain as he takes off his hides and licks his wounds.